


그 정도는

by vvishop



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop





	그 정도는

죽어도 놀랍지 않을 정도는 살았지. 로서는 캘런을 보지 않을 때면 항상 웃었다. 캘리와 결혼하던 로서는 여름의 나무였으나 캘런을 키우는 로서는 재만 남았다. 메디브는 멀어지는 그리핀의 날개짓을 듣고 있었다. 안두인 로서. 너는 20년은 더 아까울 거다. 로서의 어깨에 자꾸만 물방울이 떨어졌다. 메디브는 타월을 로서의 머리에 얹었다. 고해라도 할 것처럼 로서의 눈썹에 피로가 앉았다. 새파란 눈은 벽난로를 물그릇처럼 비췄다. 메디브는 어깨 위 깃털 망토를 추슬렀다. 술잔은 비었고 핑계도 떨어졌다. 로서는 메디브를 잡지 않았다. 달빛은 벽난로에 비하면 한없이 어두웠다. 메디브는 창가까지 밀려나 기어이는 말했다. 타리아는. 네 동생은. 로서는 모르는 척도 없이 입가를 매만졌다. 스톰윈드에 타리아가 모르는 일은 없어. 메디브는 지팡이를 으득 움켜쥐었다. 그럼 너는. 로서. 로서는 의자에서 일어났다. 고개가, 팔이 예를 갖추듯 까딱였다. 왕께서 원하시면 이루어지리이다. 캘런과 유모와 하인들 따위는 안중에도 없이 터져나오려던 목소리가 보이지도 않게 다가온 로서의 손바닥 아래에서 멎었다. 쉿. 속삭임에 메디브도 속삭였다. 죽으라면 죽을 건가. 로서가 빙그르 돌았다. 오. 내 가장 바라는 바야. 메디브는 목까지 시뻘개졌다. 그럼 나는. 거기 덧붙이지 못했다. 못 마친 주문처럼 덩어리가 꿀꺽 뱃속으로 들어갔다. 로서는 메디브의 망토 매듭을 고쳐주었다. 얼라이언스에서 가장 유능한 전략가가 나즈막히 말했다. 나는 살아보겠다는 자식의 소망마저 들어주고 있지만, 메디브. 네 소망만은 이루어줄 수가 없어. 로서의 말이 주문처럼 들렸다. 가. 수호자여. 파드득 까마귀가 밤하늘을 날았다. 로서는 밤하늘조차 내다보지 않았다.


End file.
